Timespeed
by Jeff Griffiths
Summary: Ransig releases the evil Queen from her tomb, and the Time Force Rangers must follow him to Mariner Bay.
1.

Power Rangers: Timespeed by Jeff Griffiths  
  
Disclaimer: the Lightspeed Rangers and the Time Force Rangers and all their   
various allies and enemies are owned by the great and holy Saban, who doesn't   
know what to do with them anyway. Everyone please forgive me because I'm a   
reader, not a writer, and I have not written a "fan fic" in 25 years. I couldn't   
help myself from wondering what would happen in the Lightspeed/Time Force   
x-over so I thought I'd use some of my non-existent spare time to use in   
writing the sort of thing I'd like to see happen. This story is dedicated to and   
beta read by my wonderful wife Annie, who wishes I would outgrow this Power   
Rangers thing already like our sons did. Feedback is welcome. By the way, I   
already did the outline before the Timeshadow Megazord or the Quantum   
Ranger showed up. Thanks. Jeff.  
  
  
"We need allies!" Ransig was saying. "This pitiful collection of frozen   
mutants should have made some kind of impact against the Time   
Force Rangers by now. In the future we had allies to help in our fight   
against them. Those annoying Rangers have help from Time Force,   
but what do we have?" he demanded.  
  
His daughter Nadira was glued to the television as usual, not listening   
to him. However she had just seen something that fit right in with   
what she didn't know her father had been saying. "Oh, Daddy!" she   
trilled. I have an idea." She had been watching a documentary about   
a desert about an hour to the North of Silver Hills. She turned up the   
volume. There was a picture of an ancient Egyptain style tomb and   
the narrator was saying, "And so Queen Banshira and her monsters   
were entombed once and for all by the Lightspeed Rangers and the   
desert is now safe."  
  
Ransig had heard about the mighty Queen Banshira before. She had   
caused quite an uproar 6,000 years before his own time. So she was   
entombed nearby, eh? Along with an entire army of monsters. How   
interesting! And if she had been defeated by a group of Power   
Rangers, she could be expected to be mightily pissed at any other   
team in colorful uniforms. "My dear, I have an idea. What say we   
take a trip to this little desert of theirs and give Queen Banshira a   
little wakeup call?"  
  
Nadira sulked. "But Daddy, that was my idea first." "Of course it was,   
darling, of course it was. Daddy's very proud of you." The pink haired   
girl smiled smugly.  
  
  
Early the next morning just as the sun was rising over the desert, the   
little band approached the ancient tomb. Cyclobots unfolded a   
portable ladder and entered the tomb first in case of any danger.   
Ransig climbed down but Nadira was having trouble getting her   
white tassled umbrella through the opening after her. When her   
father suggested she try closing it she pouted and reluctantly closed   
it. She pouted even more when she climbed down into the interior of   
the dusty tomb. "I thought there were supposed to be gold and   
jewels in these old things," she whined.  
  
Her father ignored her complaints. "Get that thing open," he ordered   
the cyclobots.  
  
The lid of the crypt opened slowly at first, then it suddenly exploded   
out of the robots' hands. A flash of gold zipped past their faces,   
causing Nadira to squeal and grab her father's arm. The transparent   
gold flash was followed immediately by a red light and then a very   
large flash of gray. A cacophany of screams filled the chamber.   
Ransig and his entourage couldn't make out the words at first but   
they slowly resolved themselves into, "Close it! Close it! Don't let   
them out."  
  
The cyclobots were frightened into following the orders of the   
mysterious voice much to their bosses' anger. "Don't close that door   
you fools!" Ransig ordered furiously.   
  
The flashes of light were finally materializing into their familiar   
forms. The angry gray one became the still shrieking Queen Banshira,   
the red one was her son Olympios and the gold one took on the form   
of Diabolico. Nadira and Frax looked at the Queen in horror and even   
Ransig was a little shaken. Her eyes flashed in a fury that made   
Ransig's seem like a childish tantrum.   
  
The cyclobot's were finally rousing themselves to follow Ransig's   
orders but the Queen was across the room before any one else could   
move. She hurled her considerable size onto the lid of the crypt,   
keeping the robots from opening it again. "Don't let them out!" she   
cried again.  
  
"Queen Banshira I presume?" said Ransig, who has recovered by this   
time.  
  
"Who has the impudence to address my mother?" demands Olympus.  
  
Ransig had the sense of self-preservation to bow before royalty,   
roughly pulling his daughter into a curtsy. "Forgive me Your Majesty.   
I am your humble servant Ransig. And this is my daughter Nadira. It   
is a great honor to be in your presence."  
  
"Get up, yuou snivelling fool," Banshira ordered. "Why have you   
summoned me?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Your Majesty. We have a common   
enemy, the Power Rangers."  
  
"The Power Rangers were all but destroyed themselves when they   
vanquished us!" Diabolico bragged.  
  
Nadira snorted. "Power Rangers have always had a way of rising   
again," she said with disgust. "Anyway we have a little problem with   
them and Daddy thought if you would come along to Silver Hills to   
help us defeat them that then you could be free to pillage Mariner   
Bay or whatever. Okay?" she smiled.  
  
"I care nothing for this Silver Hills! The ground the humans have   
usurped and called Mariner Bay belongs to me. It is the site of my   
palace and I will defeat them and reclaim what is mine!"  
  
"Certainly, certainly," Ransig soothed. "In due time. Right now the   
Rangers are in Silver Hills awaiting defeat. After that as my little girl   
said you may get back to Mariner Bay."  
  
"The great Queen Banshira takes orders from no one!" snapped her   
son.  
  
"Merely a suggestion," said Ransig.  
  
"It had better be," said the Queen. "Or else I shall consume you the   
way I consumed my handmaiden Vypra."  
  
Nadira hid behind her father in fear. She plucked at his shoulder.   
"Daddy," she whispered. "You know how all you really wanted to do   
was conquer the past? It doesn't really have to be Silver Hills does   
it? I mean, wouldn't the RAngers just come here if we were here?"  
  
Ransig thought over this compromise. "I suppose the Time Force   
Rangers could just as easily be defeated in Mariner Bay as anywhere   
else. Then Silver Hills, then the world."  
  
Taking this compromise as a settling of terms Diabolico pointed out,   
"We need to release Jinxer or we'll have no monsters ready to battle   
the Rangers."  
  
The Queen's eyes flashed. "NO! We dare not open that crypt again! I   
will tolerate no disobedience in this matter." She turned herself back   
into her non-corporeal form as a cloud of vapor and disappeared   
through the opening into the desert. Her son followed closely behind   
and floated through Nadira, who screamed.  
  
Ransig stopped Diabolico as he was about to follow and demanded to   
know what the Queen was so afraid of letting out of that tom.   
Diabolico answered, "She's afraid of the other demons in hell that   
have been trying to feed on her since she was lockied in the tomb   
last time." Ransig found this very interesting and filed it away for   
later use.  
  
  
  
Later that morning back in Silver Hills the Time Force Rangers were   
busy earning their bread and butter by painting a house.  
  
"Why would anybody want to paint their house yellow with black   
shutters?" asked Lucas.  
  
"Well I kinda like it," Katie said.  
  
Just then Trip came rushing up to them. "Hey, guys! Circuit says   
there's trouble in the city of Mariner Bay. It looks like cyclobots."  
  
Jen, who had a splash of paint on her cheek, stopped halfway up her   
ladder to look at Wes. "Mariner Bay?"  
  
Wes shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. It's a city North of here. They had   
some trouble with some mnsters there last year I think. I was in   
college back east but I heard something about it."  
  
Lucas asked, "What would Ransig want in Mariner Bay."  
  
"I don't know," said Jen, "But we better go and find out."  
  
  
  
At Starbucks in Mariner Bay Carter was having coffee with his   
girlfriend. "Here, honey, I brought you a biscotti as well."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Carter," said Dana.  
  
They sat close together in their booth and talked about what they   
planned to do together on their day off.  
  
"Look at that!" someone shouted. The tv in the corner was showing   
the Cyclobots attacking merchants in downtown Mariner Bay. A pink   
haired girl was taking the opportunity to steal jewelry and cash. The  
police were on the scene but their weapons were  
not having any effect on the robots.  
  
Dana and Carter looked at each other. Carter said, "I think those   
things are called cyclobots. They've been on the news a lot lately   
with the Time Force Rangers in Silver Hills."  
  
"Your right, Carter. But the Time Force Rangers aren't here, though."  
  
Carter thought long and hard. "Does your Dad still have our old   
morphers, Dana?"  
  
"I think so. But Father is out fishing today with Ryan. Maybe we   
could find our morphers at our apartment."  
  
"We have to do something," said Carter. "You look for our morphers   
and I'll call the others."  
  
  
  
Nadira was very surprised when the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers   
showed up instead of the Time Force Rangers. "You've changed   
costumes," she said to them.  
  
"No we haven't. We're the Lightspeed Rangers and you made a big   
mistake when you decided to invade our city, Nadira."  
  
"Well maybe some old friends of yours might have a different idea   
about that."  
  
"It's been a long time, Red Ranger."  
  
The Lightspeed Rangers swung around towards the sound of the   
voice.  
  
"Diabolico!"  
  
to be continued   



	2. 

Power Rangers: Timespeed by Jeff Griffiths  
part two  
  
For disclaimer please see part one.  
  
The Time Force Rangers arrived right in the middle of the cyclobots   
being soundly beaten by the Lightspeed Rangers. Diabolico and   
Nadira had already taken the opportunity to get out of the area.   
Their chance would come later.  
  
Since the Lightspeed Rangers were doing such a good job, the Time   
Force Rangers stood back and watched. They were particularly   
impressed by the Blue Ranger's fighting skills. "This guy's good," Wes   
told Jen.  
  
"Well, their nothing but a pile of scrap now," said Jowl, wiping his   
hands. "You guys would have been welcome to jump in anytime."  
  
"Seemed like you were doing fine," said Wes.  
  
Both teams of Rangers powered down. Carter held out his hand to Wes. "Hi, I'm Carter. This is my team, Joel, Chad, Kelsey and Dana. We're the Lightspeed Rangers. Or at least we used to be."  
  
Wes shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Wes, and this is Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip. Oh, and Circuit."  
  
Jen stepped forward. "Well, it looks to me like your doing a good job coming out of retirement."  
  
"We didn't want to retire in the first place," Dana told her. "But our aquabase was destroyed, you see. We tried to keep on being Rangers for awhile, but there just wasn't a whole lot we could do after all the monsters were put back in their tomb."  
  
Wes said, "Well they're out now, so it looks like you'll have a lot to do for awhile."  
  
  
  
Frax had forgotten to pack any mutants. When Ransig finished yelling at him, the Queen ordered Diabolico and her son into battle. Diabolico refused to follow her orders. He had his own plans and didnÕt work for the Queen any longer.  
  
Banshira was angry, but she would not allow her plans to be thwarted for long. She ordered her son, ÒGrow to giant size and flatten this wretched city once and for all!Ó  
  
People ran screaming through the streets of Mariner Bay. After nearly a year of peace they were no longer accustomed to having giant monsters stomping around.  
  
Olympius was having a great time. Even without his Star Power he felt invincible. Besides, with all their Megazords destroyed, what could those Power Rangers do to him? He thought too soon.  
  
Circuit called the Time Force Megazzord to their location. ÒYou guys want to ride along?Ó Wes offered.  
  
Carter hesitated for a second but Joel jumped at the chance. ÒYou better believe it! Lightspeed Rescue!Ó he shouted and morphed. His teammates did the same.  
  
ÒTime for Time Force!Ó  
  
When all ten Rangers were on the Time Force Megazord, Wes ordered Mode Blue.  
  
The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were trying hard to keep their footing as the Megazord slugged Olympius. ÒI wish we had our own Megazords back,Ó whined Kelsey.  
  
The battle continued with ineffective kicks and punches on both sides. Wes decided they needed a little extra power and ordered Mode Red. Their sword got in a few telling blows but unfortunately all it did was make Prince Olympios really pissed off.  
  
With one really lucky blow he shoved the Megazord into a power line. Sparks flew everywhere and the Ranges insider clung to each other trying not to be electrocuted. The Time Force Megazord fell face forward into a building and lay still. It was completely shorted out.  
  
The victorious Olympus gloated over his defeated eneemies for a while, but he was pretty badly injured himself and had to disappear to lick his wounds.  
  
ÒWow, that got a little hairy at the end,Ó Dana said as all the Rangers climbed shakily out of the Megazord.  
  
ÒYeah and the Time Force Megazord is trashed,Ó Lucas said. ÒWeÕll have to get Circuit to send it back to the future and hope Time Force can fix it soon enough.Ó  
  
Trip was looking around for his little friend. ÒCircuit? Where are you?Ó The Rangers spread out and looked for the little owl.  
  
ÒOh no!Ó Katie made a gruesome discovery. Lying at the bottom of the stoop in front of an apartment building was Circuit. He was smashed. During the fight one of the combatants had hit Circuit by accident when his flight path flew too close to the battle.  
  
Trip sat down on the bottom step and gently took Circuit into his arms. ÒOh no. Oh, Circuit,Ó he cried.  
  
ÒCan you fix it?Ó Chad asked uncertainly.  
  
ÒYes. I think so. Oh poor Circuit.Ó  
  
Jen looked worried. ÒThereÕs another problem,Ó she told the Lightspeed Rangers. ÒWithout Circuit we canÕt send the Time Force Megazord back into the future to be repaired. We canÕt even contact Time Force. We donÕt have time to wait for Circuit to be repaired, but in 2001 who can fix the Megazord?Ó  
  
The Lightspeed Rangers looked at each other then slowly turned to look at Joel. He backed off. ÒOh, hey, I donÕt know. She hasnÕt spoken to me since we broke up. Okay, IÕll give it a try.Ó  
  
end of part 2  



	3. Timespeed part 3

Author's Note: Sorry about the font problem in Chapter 2. It was caused by switching suddenly from Note Pad on the compouter at work to Word w/ smart quotes at home. Thank you for the positive reviews! Jeff.  
  
Timespeed by Jeff Griffiths  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Well, what do you think, Ms. Fairweather?" Jen asked. She looked on anxiously as the scientist opened panels and scribbled notes on a clipboard. Joel, Carter and Lucas stood watching.  
  
"I think you guys could use some place to sit in here," kidded Joel.  
  
Lucas responded seriously, "Seats haven't been standard in Megazords in 400 years."  
  
Ms. Fairweather straitened up. "it's remarkable how little Megazord technology has changed in a thousand years. Especially when you consider the earliest Zords were built well over ten thousand years ago. But see this circuit loop? I designed that. To think its still being used a thousand years later." She sounded very proud.  
  
"How about it, Angie? Can you fix it?" Joel crowded in close to her and she gently moved him out of her light.  
  
"Given enough time and power I can fix anything. This doesn't seem to be too badly damaged. Not much more than a simple power overload. I can reset the power cells and have this baby up and running in less than two hours."  
  
Jen frowned. "I hope we have two hours to spare."  
  
"Well if you don't you can use these." Ms. Fairweather pointed to a large box she's brought with her.  
  
"Energy swords? Cool!" said Wes who had just come in.   
  
Carter asked, "where did you get these?"  
  
"We've been working on them at the lab where I work now. I thought they might come in handy."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at a warehouse in the industrial district Ransig was gloating over the success of the latest battle He clapped Olympius on the shoulder. "Ah Prince Olympios, what a warrior you are! You came closer to destroying the Rangers than any of the mutants that fool Frax has chosen."  
  
Diabolico looked up with a smug smile. "What a pity the "great warrior" prince had to depend on a lucky blow and a power line for his marginal success.  
  
Olympios rounded on him. "My 'lucky blow' completely disabled their Megazord, Diabolico. I'd like to see you do any better."  
  
Diabolico laughed. "Oh I could do better with a handful of these robot creatures against an entire army of Rangers than you could against one Megazord."  
  
Ransik narrowed his eyes. "I would rather enjoy seeing that, Diabolico. Why don't you try it?"  
  
"Oh he will!" declared the Queen. Diabolico, I order you to keep the Rnagers busy until our final attack."  
  
He bowed. "I require no such order, my Queen. It's my pleasure to make a fool of your son. And if I have my way about it this will be the final battle," he said softly as he turned to leave.  
  
  
  
At an outdoor table at a cafe nearby the downed Megazord, nine rangers were just finishing up lunch. Trip was still working feverishly to repair Circuit.   
  
The two teams were having a good time getting to know each other. Kelsey loved the idea of living in a loft in a clock tower. "That way you could just get your climbing gear and climb up the outside if you felt like it," Dana teased her. Lucas smiled like he might be considering the suggestion.  
  
Jen pursed her lips. "Personally from what I've heard about your aquabase I would prefer that. Crew quarters, equipment bays, places to monitor everythign. It reminds me of Time Force hq back home, only under the ocean. We don't even have a place to keep our Megazord without sending it into the future."  
  
"Does sound like a little bit of a hassle," Carter agreed seriously.  
  
Wes snorted. "Actually the clock tower is incredibly cool. I don't even mind doing odd jobs for a living. It's a lot more fun than Bio Lab."  
  
Jen reached over and put a hand on his shoulder affectionately. "The classic story of the poor little rich boy who finds it much more romantic to earn a poor but honest living by the sweat of his brow," she teased. Wes mad a face at her but didn't seem to be taking it too hard.  
  
"What is it like flying one of those primitive planes?" Lucas asked Joel.  
  
"What are you calling primitive?" objected Joel.  
  
There was some commotion going on inside the cafe. A woman came out to ask the group, "Excuse me. Are you the Power Rangers?"  
  
"Yes?" said Carter.  
  
"It was just on the television. An attack by Diabolico and some of those robot things."  
  
Jen was the first to jump to her feet, but it was Carter who said, "Let's go, guys."  
  
  
  
Armed with Ms. Fairweather's energy swords all ten of the Rnagers faced off against Diabolico and an army of cyclobots. There were a lot more than there were earlier when the Lightspeed Rangers fought them alone.  
  
"I thought you'd learned your lesson, Diabolico. Why go back to work with the Queen again?" asked Carter.  
  
"And Ransig of all people," added Katie.  
  
Diabolico gave a sour laugh. "I owe no allegiance to the Queen or to that fool Ransik. My plans for them are my own afair. But you should realize I owe you no allegience either.""  
  
He ordered the cyclobots to attack and the battle was joined. Both the Red Rangers fought side by side against Diabolico while the others fought off the robots. The odds seemed overwhelming but the energy swords made all the difference. The swords the cyclobots carried were no match against the stronger ones, and when their bodies came in contact with the powerful energy field the robots were shorted out just like the Megazord had been earlier.  
  
But the sheer numbers were starting to make a difference. For every two damaged cyclobots three more seemed to appear out of nowhere. If only Carter and Wes weren't busy fending off Diabolico. But help was on the way.  
  
With one flick of a sword three robots went flying, knocking over another pair. "Can't a guy even go fishing without all his friends getting into trouble behind his back?"  
  
"Ryan! What are you doing here?" Dana greeted her brother with surprise.   
  
The Titanium Ranger continued to fight off Cyclobots as he answered her question. "Dad and I saw a big battle going on in the city so we came back in and got here as soon as we could. by the way, Ms. Fairweather says to tell the Time Force Rangers their Megazord is ready whenever they need it. Now she's working on little owl thing."  
  
"Alright!" Trip said enthusiastically, responding to both pieces of news.  
  
"Will you quit yakking and help us fight these things!" Joel said sharply. He was jealous because Ryan was destroying a few more than he was and still managing to hold a conversation.  
  
The combined power of the two red Rangers was proving too much for Diabolico. He fell back in defeat, snarling threats about how the Power Rangers still hadn't seen the last of him. Jen dispatched two more of the ever decreasing number of cyclobots and stepped between Wes and Carter.   
  
"You may not be exactly under my jurisdiction Diabolico and this may not be as precisely by the book as I like to do things, but I'll bet theres some sort of rule to cover it." She held out her Time Force badge and froze Diabolico into a tiny doll-like version of himself and put him into one of the containment canisters.  
  
  
  
When the Rangers returned triumphantly to the Megazord's temporary location the Time Force Rangers were over joyed to see Circuit flying out to meet them, and the Lightspeed Rangers were glad to see Captain Mitchell smiling at them proudly. Ms. Fairweather was arguing with somebody on her cell phone.  
  
"What's the matter Ms. F.?" Ryan asked her as she hung up with a snort of disgust.  
  
"That was my boss at the lab where I work. He just fired me for taking experimental projects out of the lab without permission and putting them to unauthorized use. And he wants the swords returned immediately."  
  
"That's too bad, Angie," Joel said sympathetically. She nodded.  
  
Captain Mitchell looked annoyed. "I take it he doesn't understand the concept of saving the whole city?"  
  
"Not without the appropriate paperwork."  
  
Wes brightened as he had a sudden idea. "I just remembered something, Ms. Fairweather. There's a branch of my father's company in Mariner Bay. If you can do things like that I bet he'd love to have you work for him."  
  
Before she could say anything circuit shouted a warning. "Queen Banshira and Olympius are attacking the city!"  
  
"Get going!" the captain nodded.  
  
  
  
Five minutes into the battle Queen Banshira realized to her horror that neither she or her son were exactly at full strength. Prince Olympios had still not completely recovered from his injuries from his earlier battle, and the monsters in hell had sapped more of the Queen's life force than she had ever realized.  
  
However there being two of them still presented the rangers with quite a challenge. The Megazord was careful to stay away from all power lines this time, but Olympios still had a surplus of electricity running through his body. A blast or two from his hands made the Rangers fearful there was about to be a repeat of what happened earlier.  
  
"Is the Megazord capable of storing the energy he's sending us?" Ryan asked urgently.  
  
"Yes!" answered Lucas. "You mean store it up and use there own energy against them? Do you think it would work?"  
  
Carter answered. "Its worth a shot. It's usually always worked before. Demons don't seem to learn much."  
  
"We've got to try it!" said Jen.  
  
For a minute or two the monsters thought they'd wone. The Megazord stood still and didn't respond to the energy blasts being leveled at it. Then suddenly it stood straight and tall and sent a tremendous shockwave of energy back at the duo. This was followed by a blast from it's big gun and a powerful swipe from the sword, and Queen Banshira and her son Prince Olympius exploded into pieces.  
  
Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather gave each other a quick hug as they watched from the rooftop of an apartment building. They had a perfect view as the two teams of Rangers appeared. Carter stopped on the corner and picked Dana up in his arms, swung her around triumphantly and then kissed her for a long time.  
  
"They make a cute couple," Ms. Fairweather said fondly.  
  
The captain nodded. "Yes. I hope thing work out for them. I wouldn't mind having Carter for a son-in-law, you know. By the way, are you and Joel still an item?"  
  
"Oh no. That's been over for months. All we ever did was argue."  
  
"That's about what I expected," he admitted.  
  
"Me too, actally. But I had to give it a try. How come you never asked me out?"  
  
Captain Mitchell stared at her in shock. "Figured you'd say no."  
  
"Try it and see," she suggested.  
  
They could hear the sound of eleven pairs of feet clanking up the stairs. "Will you go out with me?" the captain asked quickly.  
  
"Yes," she answered just as the door to the roof swung open.  
  
Jen stalked over to them and held out the two new canisters to Captain Mitchell. "Do you want these or shall we take them with us?"  
  
"Your welcome to them. I have my doubts about the security of that tomb. Have you found Ransig now that the others have been captured?"  
  
Jen frowned. "No. He took off like a coward as usual."  
  
"He'll probably be waiting for us when we get back home, ready to stir up some new trouble," Wes added as he put his hand on Jen's shoulder.  
  
She nodded. "Speaking of which, I guess we should all be heading back to Silver Hills now that all the exitement's over."  
  
Dana smiled at her invitingly. "Oh come on, Jen. Surely you can stay a few more hours? We can show you the sights of Mariner Bay, the better sights I mean, and then we can all have dinner together. To celebrate our latest retirement, right Dad?"  
  
Carter put his arm around her. "I don't know about you guys, but personally I'm ready to stay retired this time!"  
  
The End  



End file.
